BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows
BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows was the third BIONICLE movie released. It was based on the 2005 storyline, featuring the Toa Hordika, Sidorak, Visorak, Rahaga, Keetongu, and Roodaka. Many have considered this film to be the darkest of the BIONICLE films due to the film's tone and atmosphere. Plot The movie is about the Toa Metru's return to Metru Nui to free the rest of the Matoran. The movie starts right after the events of BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows. The Toa Metru's ship, the Lhikan II, has sunk, and the Toa Metru eventually land on the shores of the island. On the way to the Coliseum, Whenua reveals that the Onu-Metru Archives must have been broken into and all the Rahi have escaped. Vakama, trying to prove himself to the other Toa, blindly leads them on right into a trap. They mutate inside cocoons which changes their bodies to hunchback, animal like shapes, takes away their mask powers (although Nuju could still use the lens built into his Kanohi), and changes their weapons. The cocoons shatter and they fall to the ground (a long way down) on command of Sidorak, whom is asked by Roodaka for the Toa Metru's (now Toa Hordika) bodies, which she calls "an engagement gift". However she has no plan to actually marry him, this is all just part of her plot. The Toa are caught in mid-air by the Rahaga, shrunken creatures with Rahkshi heads. After meeting them formally, they find out that they are searching for Keetongu, a legendary Rahi capable of destroying their virus. They then quest to not only rescue the Matoran, but also cure themselves of the Hordika venom that pulses through their body. Whilst some of the Rahaga believe Keetongu to be a myth, he is eventually found after following the phrase: "Follow the tears until they reach the sky". The "tears" turns out to be the river next to them, and the "reaching the sky" bit is because of a giant waterfall. Here they find his home, and after a while he agrees to help them against the Visorak hordes, but refuses to heal them just yet. However, by now Toa Vakama Hordika has turned against his team, thanks to Roodaka's plotting, and leads the Visorak against them, now controling the Visorak army. He also captures all the Rahaga except Norik, and brings them to Sidorak. In the end a massive war breaks out. Roodaka betrays Sidorak and he gets killed by Keetongu (as she wanted Makuta to respect her alone) and goes off to kill the Toa. Meanwhile, Matau manages to get through to Toa Vakama and he turns back to normal, whilst Norik rescues the Rahaga. In the end, Vakama tricks, Roodaka into thinking he is still evil, and the Toa use this opportunity to unleash their Elemental Rhotuka on her, causing her to suffer masssive damage. At the last second, Vakama realises that her heart stone is the same as Makuta's, and that hitting her with all six elements from the Rhotuka would free Makuta from his prison protected by a Toa Seal, which it does. However, this does not seem to worry the Toa, as they have already defeated him before. Roodaka appears to die, but is really teleported away by Teridax. The Toa free the Matoran, taking their Matoran spheres on new airships just built. Teridax follows them to Mata Nui, and later would prove a menace to the island. Characters *The Toa Hordika *The Rahaga *Sidorak *Roodaka *Keetongu *Teridax *The Visorak (Rahi) Category:Movies Category:2005